The Meaning of Your Stare
by Syahreza Anggara
Summary: Seorang remaja yang masih berstatus sebagai anak SMA mencoba mengungkap arti dari tatapan salah seorang personil boyband BTS yang sedang naik daun./ " Kenapa kau begitu ? " / " Jimin segalanya . . . " / " Tatapan itu . . . ! ". [ Gak bisa bikin Summary ]
1. Prolog

**"** **The Meaning Of Your Stare "**

 **PROLOG :**

" Kau suka K-POP ya ?, wahhhh . . . aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ? " tanya seorang laki-laki dengan ekspresi kelewatan antusias, saat melihat wallpaper seorang artis korea yang terpampang dilaptop temannya yang berstatus Anime Freak.

" Aku hanya suka dengan bias ku bukan K-Pop ". Jawab sang pemilik laptop dengan ketus.

" Padahal kau itu penggila anime, kenapa bisa jadi fans artis korea " . Kata laki-laki antusia yang bernama Al-Zain Nugroho yang terbiasa dipanggil Zain.

" Apa salahnya menjadi fanboy, lagipula aku menyukai ini sudah lama ". Jawab sang pemilik laptop yang bernama Syahreza Dwi Anggara "

" Aku hanya tidak menyangka teman Anime Freak ku sangat menyukai K-Pop ". Kata Zain sambil mengacak rambut Reza yang menyebabkan style rambutnya jadi agak berantakan.

" Terserahku mau berbuat apa, ini kan pilihanku untuk menyatakan diriku juga orang normal "

" Kau ini, benar-benar bawel ". Zain memukul ringan kepala Reza.

" Hoi, jangan memukul kepala orang sembarangan ". Reza hanya membalas dengan perkataan berhubung dia tipe orang yang tidak suka memperpanjang masalah jadi dia menanggapi biasa saja.

" Oke, oke . . . , tapi boleh aku tau, awal dirimu jadi fans dengan K-Pop ? ". Kata Zain mencoba mengabaikan masalah kecil yang dibuatnya tadi.

" Oh . . , Soal itu karena orang-orang kujadikan bias itu memiliki . . . " . Reza terdiam seprti memikirkan sesuatu tapi langsung tersadar saat Zain menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

" Oi, bias mu itu memiliki apa ? ". Zain merasa penasaran dengan alasan Reza.

" Sudahlah, Yang terpenting aku kagum dengan bias ku itu saja intinya "

" Yang benar saja alasanmu kurang jelas, tadi kau bilang . . . ". Ucapan Zain langsung terputus karena teriakan dari teman sekelas imigran korea mereka.

" Wahai teman-temanku hari ini berhubung para guru ada urusan kecil jadi kita semua PULANG CEPATTTT ". Ucapnya dengan teriakan melengking di akhir kalimat.

" Berisik Park Gyn-gun, suaramu bisa membuat telingaku pecah tau ". Dengan setengah berteriak Reza langsung memberikan tatapan tajam andalannya ke arah Gyn-gun, membuat yang ditatap langsung bergidik ngeri.

" Ehehehe, maaf ". Yang ditatap hanya bisa cengengesan.

Mengabaikan adegan tadi beberapa murid Miracle High School sudah pergi duluan bertepatan selesainya konflik kecil mereka, dan menyadari bahwa hanya tinggal mereka bertiga yang tertinggal.

" Kau tidak pulang Reza ? " . Tanya Zain mencoba mencairkan suasana.

" Itu benar, kenapa kita tidak pulang, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama Reza ". Tawar Gyn-gun yang sudah siap dengan tasnya yang entah kapan tiba-tiba berada di hadapan Reza yang masih memasukan barang-barangnya.

" Tidak, aku ada urusan sedikit dan berhubung pulang cepat jadi aku ingin menyelesaiklannuya sekarang " . Jawab Reza sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang hanya akan ditampilkan pada saat terntentu dan orang tertentu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar bersama sampai gerbang". Zain langsung mengambil tasnya. Dan langsung melangkah menuju keluar kelas.

Gyn-gun dan Reza pun mengejar Zain dan mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah mereka langsung berpisah menuju kerumah masing-masing kecuali Reza yang seperti katanya ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum pulang.

Dalam perjalanan Reza hanya menatap kosong pada jalanan yang dilaluinya sedangkan pikiran melayang ke percakapannya dengan Zain yang menanyakan alasannya menjadi fans K-Pop, berhubung dia tidak pernah menampilkan dirinya sebagai fans K-Pop melainkan dirinya yang penggila dunia Anime, yang membuat dirinya disebut Anime Freak, padahal kalau dia ditanyai tentang K-Pop pasti akan mudah di jawab apalagi jika berhubunggan dengan biasnya, tapi akhir-akhir ini Reza mulai menampakan bahwa dirinya fans dengan K-Pop tapi tidak meninggalkan dunia Animenya seperti yang selalu dia ucapkan pada temannya saat ditanya sebab dia menjadi Anime Freak dan jawabanya hanya _" Because AniManga is my life "_ benar-benar freak kan.

" Mencoba menyelidiki lagi ? ".

Pikiran Reza yang melayang langsung tertarik kembali kedunia nyata karena suara tadi.

" Memangnya tidak boleh ". Jawab Reza sambil menatap laki-laki yang entah kapan sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

" Tidak, hanya ingin tau sampai mana kau akan menyelidiki ini, dan juga lagipula bias mu itu tidak terlihat rishi dengan nya ". Orang itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pagar lapangan basket didekatnya dengan tangan bersedekap.

" Aku tau itu, tapi tatapannya menyiratkan sesuatu pada bias ku ". Reza mencoba mengigat bagaimana teman dari bias nya itu menatap bias nya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan tapi seperti menampilkan sesuatu yang akan membuat orang tercengang jika mengertahui arti tatapan itu.

" Lagipula bias mu, Park Jimin itu sudah terlalu lama kau perhatikan, apa kau tidak bosan " . Sahut laki-laki yang tengah bersandar itu yang sebenarnya bernama Yoshitoki Koname.

" Kau tidak mengerti Koname-kun, mungkin di depan layar tidak masalah, tapi kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah nya dibalik layar itu, dan juga aku tidak seperti yang lain yang selalu berganti idola , aku tetap pada pendirian dan aku tidak akan melupakan orang yang ku idolakan sampai akhir ". Kata Reza dengan nada yang terdengar tegas.

" Tapi apa kau tidak lelah dengan ini semua, kau selalu memperhatikan Jimin-Hyung dan temannya itu apa kau tidak muak ". Sebenarnya rasa jenuh Koname mulai muncul karena 2 tahun terakhir ini temannya hanya melakukan kegiatan yang sama untuk waktu kosongnya yaitu menyelidiki bias nya.

" Aku tidak pernah lelah dan tidak pernah muak ". Kata Reza mencoba meyakinkan Koname.

" Lalu setelah sekian lama kau menyelidiki kau menemukan sesuatu ? " Tanya Koname dengan nada ketus.

" Aku tidak menemukannya . . . ". Koname mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengomeli temannya untuk mengubah kebiasaannya, tapi niat itu ia urungkan karena Reza melanjutkan kalimat yang dikira Koname adalah jawaban pertanyaannya.

" Tapi aku menyadari . . . " . Koname mendengarkan seksama perkataan Reza.

" Tatapan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang tertuju pada bias ku Park Jimin, gelagat kecil Jungkook-hyung yang tertangkap kamera, menggingatkan ku sesuatu bahwa tatapan itu . . . ". Koname mulai tenang dan tidak berencana memutus kalimat Reza.

" Tatapan Jeon Jungkook adalah . . . ". Reza terdiam sebentar.

Koname tetap diam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

" Tatapan sesorang yang . . . "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hehehehe maaf keputus kalimatnya karena memang sengaja saya putus hehehe, berhubung ini cuma prolog hehehe . . . (ditabok Readers). Btw saya butuh dukungan anda yang membaca ini untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini berhubung saya tipe orang stress dan akan langsung menghentikan segalanya jika ide kosong. So kritik dan saran anda saya butuhkan untuk ini. Pai-pai minna-san, doakan saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini.


	2. Chapter 1

" **The Meaning Of Your Stare "**

Sebelumya di " The Meaning Of Your Stare "

" _Aku tidak menemukannya . . . ". Koname mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengomeli temannya untuk mengubah kebiasaannya, tapi niat itu ia urungkan karena Reza melanjutkan kalimat yang dikira Koname adalah jawaban pertanyaannya._

" _Tapi aku menyadari . . . " . Koname mendengarkan seksama perkataan Reza._

" _Tatapan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang tertuju pada bias ku Park Jimin, gelagat kecil Jungkook-hyung yang tertangkap kamera, menggingatkan ku sesuatu bahwa tatapan itu . . . ". Koname mulai tenang dan tidak berencana memutus kalimat Reza._

" _Tatapan Jeon Jungkook adalah . . . ". Reza terdiam sebentar._

 _Koname tetap diam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya._

" _Tatapan sesorang yang . . . "_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

" . . . Terobsesi akan suatu hal yang ada di pada Park Jimin ".

Koname terkejut atas ucapan Reza tadi, tapi mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

" Ketertarikan Park Jimin pada Jeon Jungkook di waktu debut berbanding terbalik untuk sekarang ". Reza mencoba menerawang kembali kalimat yang pas.

" Sekarang Jeon Jungkook lah yang tertarik pada Park Jimin, bukan tertarik tapi terobsesi akan Park Jimin ".

" Hell no, kau gila kau kira Jungkook- hyung memiliki kelainan, begitu ? ". Sahut Koname ketus, karena merasa tidak percaya akan pernyataan temannya itu.

" Jungkook-hyung tidak memiliki kelainan, hanya saja dari tatapannya mencerminkan bahwa dia terobsesi pada Jimin-hyung ". Jelas Reza.

" Aku tetap tidak percaya, lagipula dari mana kau mendapat pernyataan seperti itu, setauku kau bukan orang yang suka menghujat orang lain dari belakang ". Koname masih tidak percaya, walaupun sudah dijelaskan.

" Karena aku telah memperhatikan mereka berdua, awalnya aku tidak tertarik tapi saat melihat tatapan Jungkook-hyung kearah Jimin-hyung membuatku teringat akan diriku yang dulu.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Kau terlalu berlebihan Reza, Dreamer United yang kau impikan itu tidak mungkin terwujud lebih baik kau lupakan saja " Seorang laki-laki berstatus anak SMP mencoba meyakinkan temannya untuk menghentikan tindakannya._

" _Tapi aku yakin hal itu bisa terwujud, kalau kita berusaha itu mungkin terjadi kan ? ". Jawab orang yang dipanggil Reza._

" _Kau tau Reza, ini bukan impianmu tapi obsesimu dan semua terlihat jelas dimatamu saat kau menatap orang incaranmu yang ingin kau jadikan member Dreamer United ". Setelah mengatakan itu , orang tersebut pergi meninngalkan Reza yang masih terdiam memikirkan perkataaan orang itu._

 _Lama berpikir dan tanpa sadar sudah didalam kamarnya sendiri, Reza memperhatikan dirinya dipantulan cermin._

" _Tatapan ini . . . ". Sahutnya sambil menggerkan tangannya yang seperti ingin menutup separuh wajahnya._

" _. . . tatapan diriku yang terobsesi pada mereka "_

 _Pranggggg_

 _Cermin dihdapan Reza pecah karena ulahnya yang memecah cermin itu dengan tangannya._

" _Aku benci hal ini ". Reza tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang berdarah, dai mulai mengekap barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan impiannya dan membakarnya._

" _Aku ingin melupakan ini, dan tidak ingin mebuat orang celaka "_

 _ **Flasback End**_

" Hoi Reza, apa maksudmu dengan dirimu yang dulu ? ". Lamunan Reza langsung terhenti karena Koname mulai tambah penasaraan.

" Kau kan tau nanti, sudah ya, ada yang harus ku urus ". Reza langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan Koname yang masih bingung akan penyataan Reza tadi.

.

.

.

" _Kau akan tau bagaiman diriku yang sebenarnya bertepatan dengan terungkapnya arti tatapan Jeon Jungkook pada Park Jimin "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di sebuah tempat khusus untuk berowsing atau kita sebut saja Warung Internet atau WarNet, terlihat seorang remaja yang mebrowsing internet, karena kebanyakan orang yang berada di situ bermain game online, sedangkan dai membuka Youtube dengan kata kunci searching BTS.

" Sudahku kuduga medan yang dibuat nya mengubah atmosfir suasana dan membuat benteng tak kasat mata ". Yang pasti dapat kita tebak adalah Reza yang katanya ingin menyelasikan urusannya yaitu menyelidiki Jimin dan personil BTS lainnya.

" Hahhh. . . . dari hasil pengamatanku hanya satu dugaan yang bisa digunakan bahwa semua personil BTS [tidak termasuk Jimin-hyung] sangat menyukai Park Jimin dan kenyataan bahwa Park Jimin memiliki suatu aura atau sesuatu yang membuat orang sekitarnya tertarik padanya"

Reza menghela nafas berat.

" Tapi tetap saja aku masih tidak paham kenapa hanya Jungkook-hyung yang overprotektif pada Jimin-hyung dan member lain juga terlihat seperti parah tidak dapat melangkah masuk ke area Jimin-hyung, pakah ini karena benteng tak kasat mata yang dibuat Jungkook-hyung atau . . . Arghhh . . . ! , ini benar-benar memuakan ! ". Reza langsung beranjak dari tempatnya membayar biaya internetnya dan pergi dengan rasa kesal dan lelah menuju rumahnya.

" Walaupun sebenarnya aku muak, tapi aku tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai aku mengukap arti dari tatapannya itu harus, karena aku tidak mau . . . "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Gaje ? Aneh ? bingung ? saya juga bingung ini apaaan ? (ditabok readers), anyway, gak tau aku mau ngomong apa ? (digebukin), wokeh kritik and sarannya ya readers, Pai pai ^_^


	3. Not Story

Saya ingin memberitahukan sebelum adanya konflik, bahwa dalam cerita in OC lebih banyak berperan daripada tokoh Screenplay, jadi mohon dimaklumi main cast di cerita ini, arigatou, pai . . pai . . ^_^


	4. Chapter 2

" **The Meaning Of Your Stare "**

Sebelumya di " The Meaning Of Your Stare "

" _Walaupun sebenarnya aku muak, tapi aku tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai aku mengukap arti dari tatapannya itu harus, karena aku tidak mau . . . "_

 **CHAPTER 2**

" . . . Jimin-hyung tenggelam dalam bahaya, tanpa tau apa yang terjadi, tidak menduga pelakunya, hatinya yang . . . ". Reza mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" Hahhhh, Jiminie apa yang harus kulakukan ? ". Reza menatap ke atas langit berharap pesannya tersampaikan lewat angin berhembus melaluinya.

Di tempat lain terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu yang tengah sibuk latihan untuk persiapan performance, tak jauh darinya terlihat beberapa orang memperhatikanya dalam diam, tak ingin membuat yang diperhatikan merasa risih.

 _Eochapi geobuhal sujocha eobseo  
Deoneun domang gal sujocha eobseo  
Niga neomu dalkomhae neomu dalkomhae  
Neomu dalkomhaeseo_

 _Nae pi ttam nunmul  
Nae pi ttam nunmul_

Bait terakhirpun berakhir begitu juga dengan latihan si abu-abu, ia membalikan untuk melihat keadaan member lain yang nampak telah kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing tepat sebelum lagu tadi berhenti sepenuhnya, karena meraka tak ingin kegiatan memperhatikan si abu-abu, ketahuan sang objek.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, salah satu dari enam orang yang memperhatikannya, tetap setia dengan tatapannnya memperhatikan objek itu, hingga membuat mata mereka beradu.

Sang abu-abu memutuskan kontaknya duluan, sedangkan yang masih memperhatikan hanya tersenyum, senyum biasa tapi mengandung sesuatu.

 _Brakkkk . . ._

Semua orang yang ada diruang latihan, langsung mefokuskan tatapannya pada sang pelaku yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah serius.

" Bang PD-Nim, ada apa kemari ? " . Tanya sang visual.

" Aku kemari ingin memberitahukan kalian sesuatu . . . ". Semuanya diam menanti kalimat PD-Nim.

.

.

.

.

" . . . kita akan mengadakan audisi dibeberapa negara terpilih untuk menambah anggota junior kalian di Big Hit, dan kalian . . . "

Yang mendengarkan mencoba mengontrol keterkejutannya dan mendengarkan kembali tanpa keributan.

" . . . akan menjadi salah satu juri di audisi tersebut ".

Semuanya diam tidak tau harus berkata apa, tapi tidak dengan sang maknae.

" Apa maksudnya ini ?, Apa Bang PD-Nim ingin mengusur kami ?, Apa kerja keras kami tidak cukup ? ". Sang abu-abu mencoba menenangkan sang maknae yang tengah dilanda amarah.

" Bukan begitu maksudku Jungkook-ah, tapi aku hanya mencoba menetralkan keadaan dari beberapa orang yang ingin mengikuti audisi, dan aku tidak ingin berita buruk tentang entertainment kita yang mungkin juga akan merusak reputasi kalian selama ini ".

PD-Nim menghela nafas berat, karena ia memang sudah memperkirakan hal ini terjadi, tapi kata mundur tidak ada untuknya, jadi hanya rasa pasrah meliputi.

" Memangnya apa salahnya menambah anggota satu grup, lagipula akan menyenangkan jika entertainment ini memiliki banyak penghuni dan juga aku mungkin bisa menjadi guru untuk juniorku, jadi Kokie, apa kau mau jadi juri ? ". Si abu-abu berkata dengan senyuman andalannya yang dapat meluluhkan sang maknae atau Jeon Jungkook dengan sekejap.

" Baiklah Jiminie, aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau inginkan ". Kata sang maknae sambil merangkul si abu-abu yang bernama Park Jimin yang membuat semburat merah tak terlihat di wajah Jimin.

" Yak, pabo aku ini hyungmu tau, kau harusnya memanggilku dengan embel-embel hyung ". Jimin menjitak kepala Jungkook.

Yang dipukul bukannya mengaduh atau menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan, malahan hanya tersenyum manis kearah hyungnya, yang membuat Jimin malu.

" Baiklah sepertinya keadaan sudah netral, kalau begitu aku kembali, selamat bekerja dan fighting ". PD-Nim langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan grup boy band andalanya itu.

Kembali pada pertengkaran kecil Jimin dan Jungkook yang mengundang beberapa mata memperhatikan mereka.

Tatapan datar, ekspersi tak suka, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan, mencari kesibukan, itulah yang dilakukan personil BTS disaat dihadapan mereka terpampang orang yang menarik perhatian mereka tengah sibuk dengan orang lain.

" _Jimin/Jimnie/Chim/Hyung "._ Entah suara milik siapa yang terdengar seperti bisikan ingin memangil sang pemilik nama.

Yang tak diduga, membuat sang pemilik nama berbalik dengan tatapan bingung tapi langsung tergantikan senyum hangat miliknya yang membuat orang yang seruangan dengannya hanya dapat menatap dengan tatapan, entahlah mungkin kagum atau lainnya.

" Ekhm . . , Baiklah ayo kita berjuang mencari anggota baru, semuanya fighting ! ". Sang leader menyuarakan semangat, mencoba mengalihkan suasana aneh tadi.

" BTS FIGHTING ". Semua yang ada diruangan itu pun tertawa akan tingkah mereka sendiri yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

" Ayo kita latihan untuk performace ". Sang Visual, Jin memainkan lagu yang akan digunakan untuk performance mereka.

" Hana . . . Dul . . . Se . . . "

 _Nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimag chumeul_

 _Da gajyeoga ga_

 _Nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sumeul_

 _Da gajyeoga ga_

 _Nae pi ttam nunmul_

 _. . . . ._

Terlihat di sebuah kamar bernuansa warna pastel seorang remaja dengan tampang serius tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya.

" Big Hit akan mengadakan audisi dibeberapa negara ya, aku harus memberitahu Reza mungkin dia akan terkejut atau heboh, anak itu kan selalu bermuka datar, jarang tertawa lagi atau mungkin tidak pernah tertawa ". Orang itu memainkan kursi yang tengah didudukinya berputar kemudian berhenti menghadap ke arah jendela yang menampilkan langit malam.

" Aku harus memberitaunya sebelum dia tau tentang audisi ini bersiaplah Syahreza kau pasti kan menampilkan ekspresi random, hi . . hi . . h i . . ".

" Gyn-gun, makanmalam sudah siap cepat turun nanti keburu habis loh ". Terdengar seorang setengah berteriak mencoba memangil sang pemilik nama.

" Tunggu sebentar Eomma ". Gyn-gun langsung beranjak untuk pergi keruang makan sambil bersenandung ria.

" Aku tidak sabar menunngu hari esok, pasti ekspresi akan sangat lucu ". Gyn-gun terkikik membayangkan ekspresi korbannya.

" Mungkin aku harus mengabadikan momennya nanti, kesempatan tidak dating dua kali, hi . . hi . . hi . . "

" Yak, Gyn-gun kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu ? "

" Tidak ada apa-apa, Appa ". Sambil mengubah wajahnya menjadi tampang imut yang membuatnya dihadiahkan cubitan gemas dari Ibunya.

Di lain sisi Nampak seseorang . . .

" Arghhh , Jimin-hyungggg otoke ?, ini benar-benar mebuatku pusing ".

Yang tengah depresi sambil meracau tak jelas.

" Jiminie, fighting for your performance for your new song "

Dan mendadak tenang saat melihat pemberitahuan tantang performance BTS yang akan diadakan di Seoul.

" Aku tidak akan menyerah, itu pasti ".

Matanya menatap kelangit malam yang penuh bintang.

" Ini demi . . . "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Entah kenapa rasanya ceritanya tambah gaje deh ?! , anyway (anyway melulu).

Saya akan menanti apaapun dari anda, pai . . . pai . . . ^_^


	5. Chapter 3

" **The Meaning Of Your Stare "**

Sebelumya di " The Meaning Of Your Stare "

" _Aku tidak akan menyerah, itu pasti "._

 _Matanya menatap kelangit malam yang penuh bintang._

" _Ini demi . . . "_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

" . . . ketujuh orang itu, personil Bangtan Boys ".

Reza memperhatikan layar hp nya yang tengah menampilkan waktu sekarang.

" Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku tidur, kalau aku terlambat besok hanya kesiaangan munkin akan menurunkan gaya kerenku ".

Reza mencoba membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dia dengan tidak elitenya terlambat masuk kelas hanya karena bangun kesiangan dengan alasan depresi karena menyelidiki biasnya.

" Hiiiiii, Benar-benar tidak keren, aku harus cepat tidur ".

Reza langsung memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin dikasurnya dan tak beberapa lama langsung terlelap tepat saat hp nya menampilkan sebuah info singkat tentang Big Hit Entertaiment, yang langsung menghilang dalam sekejap, karena pemunculan pemberitahuan yang dalam 5 menit akan terhapus otomatis yang telah diatur Reza.

 _Big Hit Entertaiment akan mengadakan audisi dibeberapa negara. Audisi ini akan diadakan dinegara terpilih._

Itulah isi pemberitahuan yang tak diketahui sang pemilik hp, yang mungkin akan menjadi kesempatan baginya, tapi walaupun kesempatan sudah terlewat bukan berarti kesempatan kedua tidak muncul kan.

.

.

.

 _. . . Geobu hal su eobsi gangryeolhan_

 _I neukkime ppajyeo nareul nwasseo_

 _Han dansun hange joha_

 _Nae soge sumeo-itdeon geoshi jigeum nun ddeosseo . . ._

Terdengar alaram yang bergema diruangan gelap tanpa cahaya, terlihat seorang laki-laiki menggeliat tak tenang karena suara bising yang diciptakan benda persegi miliknya.

Langsung saja sang korban mengambil benda persegi miliknya, menggeser tombol hijau pada layar, dan . . .

" YAKKK, SYAHREZA DWI ANGGARA MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TIDUR, AKU SUDAH DI DEPAN RUMAHMU TAU, APA KAU TAU SEKARANG JAM BERAPA ? "

Yang diteriaki masih belum sadar dan hanya melihat jam dindingnya dengan tatapan malas.

" Ini kan masih jam 6 pagi, kenapa kau berisik sekali , Gyn-gun"

Yang disebrang hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

" Sadarlah Syahreza Dwi Anggara, dan segarkan pikiranmu sekarang juga ". Ucap Gyn-gun dibuat dengan nada selembut mungkin mencoba menahan emosinya, karena ia baru sadar bahwa temannya ini kalu bangun tidur koneksinya lelet.

3 menit

Reza masih memandangi jam dinding

5 menit

Gyn-gun sudah tidak sabar untuk menggebrak rumah Reza.

10 menit

Ekspresi Reza mulai random

13 men . . .

" WOAHHHH, aku terlambat mungkin aku harus memasukan ke catatan sejarah "

Yang diseberang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya atas respon Reza.

" Wokeh, tunggu sebentar Gyn-gun, aku akan bersiap-siap dengan kecepatan andalan ku "

" Hahhh, baiklah yang cepat ya "

Belum sempat Reza menekan tombol merah, ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

" Inikan masih jam 6 pagi dan biasanya berangkat jam 7 kan, berarti masih ada waktu 1 jam kan ? "

" Oh, iya ya, berarti aku kepagian tehehehe . . . "

" Hahhh, kau didepan rumahku kan, lebih baik kau masuk, kuperkirakan kau pasti belum makan, dan pintunya tidak dikunci jadi langsung masuk saja, aku ingin pergi bersiap-siap dulu dank au tunggu di ruang makan "

Gyn-gun hanya diam mendengarkan celotehan panjang temannya, karena dia sedang kelaparan dan adegan teriakannya tadi langsung menghabiskan tenaganya.

" Baiklah, aku segera masuk "

" Wokeh "

.

.

.

Terlihat 2 orang remaja dengan tenang dan diam, menikmati makananya, sampai seseorang mencairkan suasana.

" Oh, iya. Tumben kau, datang pagi sekali, memangnya ada suatu hal besar ? "

Yang ditanyai langsung tersedak, dan dengan sigap Reza memberi minum ke Gyn-gun.

" Kau aneh hari ini "

Gyn-gun mendelik tajam, " Aku tidak aneh dan aku kepagian karena . . . "

" Karena apa ? "

" Ada sesuatu "

Reza hanya menatap Gyn-gun bingung, tapi dia tidak terlalu menggapi sesuatu yang disebutkan Gyn-gun tadi dan menlanjutkan acara makannya denga tenang.

 _Hihihih, bersiaplah dengan ekspresi random mu saat mengetahu ini, tehehee,_ batin Gyn-gun sambil mencoba menahan tawanya, yang mungkin akan membuat Reza curiga.

Gyn-gun menormalkan dirinya yang cekikan sendiri, menegok Reza yang ternyata makan dengan tatapan kosong. " Yakk, Reza ?! "

Tak ada respon. Gyn-gun mencoba memperhatikan Reza dengan seksama tepat saat itu matanya mengkap benda persegi atau bisa dibilang ponsel milik Reza yang disandarkan pada gelas, membuat layar benda itu berhadapan langsung dengan Reza.

Merasa penasaran, Gyn-gun beralih dari tempat duduknya ke belakang Reza, seketika Gyn-gun mematung saat melihat sesuatu yang tertampang di layar ponsel Reza.

 _Your battery is 15% plese charge now._ Sebuah pemberitahuan kecil tertampang di layar ponsel Reza yang menandakan daya ponsel lemah, yang membuat ketegangan mereka buyar seketika.

" Reza yang tadi itu nyata ? ". Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk.

" Ba-bagaimana munkin ". Gyn-gun tergagap-gagap mengetahui tanggapan teman sejawatnya.

" Itu nyata dan bukan bohongan, Gyn-gun ". Jawab Reza dengan nada yang kelewatan datar.

" Tidak mungkin, bagaiman kau menemukannya ? ". Gyn-gun histeris saat mengetahui itu nyata.

" Aku hanya iseng membuka YouTube, dan ternyata muncul hal tadi ". Nada datar dari Reza.

 _ **Pletak !**_

Itu suara Gyn-gun yang memukul kepala Reza, yang membuat yang dipukul balik memukul.

" Sakit tau ". Kata Gyn-gun ketika mendapat jitakan balik dari Reza.

" Kau sendiri juga memukul kepalaku, dasar baka "

" Yak, itu kan refleks respon "

" Refleks hidungmu "

Dan terjadi lah pertempuran antara Gyn-gun dan Reza, sampai pertempuran mereka berlanjut setiba di kelas.

 _ **Pletak ! Double attack !**_

" Oi, kalian sudah gila ya ". Shi Wang In ketua kelas mereka yang sedari tadi mencoba menahan rasa gregetnya untuk memukul kedua bocah ini, karena pertempuran mereka yang keterlaluan heboh.

" Gyn-gun yang gila Wang In, pagi tadi dia memukul kepalaku tiba-tiba "

" Kau saja yang gila, merepon rasa terkejutku sperti mayat hidup ". Sahut Gyn-gun tidak mau kalah.

" Oi, memang apa yang kalian ributkan ? ". Tanya Khairul Ihsan atau kita panggil Ihsan, yang tiba-tiba nyempil di antara mereka.

" Palingan tentang Jeon Jungkookyang cemburu, benar kan ". Yang membuat mereka menatap seorang yang merespon keributan Zidae atau biasa disapa Zidae.

" Tepat sekali ". Jawab Gyn-gun dan Reza.

" Tapi bukan itu yang membuat kami berdua ribut ". Perkataan Reza membuat Zidae ikut bergabung dan juga tepat pada saat itu Zain datang dan langsung ditarik Kazehaya Ikki yang sedari tadi tidur sambil mendengarkan keributan duo GynRez.

" Oi Ikki kenapa menarikku tiba-tiba ". Sahut Zain protes karena baru didepan pintu sudah ditarik oleh Ikki dengan cepat.

" Ayo kita ikutan ngerumpi ". Jawab Ikki, yang direspon Zain dengan helaan napas pasrah ditarik-tarik menuju tempat Reza dan yang lainnya berkumpul.

" Kok, orangnya tambah banyak ". Reza hamper cengo melihat member Dreamer United(Grup boy-band buatan mereka) bergerumbung Di mejanya.

" Sudah abikan, lanjutkan yang tadi ". Ikki benar-benar antusia rupanya.

" Jadi begini pagi tadi saat aku sarapan dengan Reza . . . ". Kalimat Gyn-gun terputus karena suara panggilan yang tertuju untuk Reza yang ternyata adalah suara Akabane Shion, Kim Jong-ran, Yong kyungi, dan Zhang Fang yang membuat mereka berempat langsung ditarik member Dreamer United lainnya.

" Kenapa kami ditarik ? ". Tanya Shion, setibanya di tempat Reza.

" Ngerumpi ". Sahut Zidae.

" Ayo, lanjut yang tadi ". Ikki dalam tingkat antusias tinngi sekarang.

" Oke aku yang lanjutkan, Gyn-gun kau diam ini huluman untukmu jangan coba-coba kau memutus kalimatku ". Ancam Reza sambil mengahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Gyn-gun, yang ditunjuk hanya bisa pasarah.

" Oke, apa kalian kenal Min Yoongi ? ". Tanya Reza pada semua member Dremer United(DreU).

Semuanya mengangguk antusias kecuali Koname yang entah datang dari mana hanya memasang wajah datar dan dihadiahkan lemparan buku dari Reza.

" Memangnya ada apa dengan Suga-hyung ? ". Tanya Koname dengan nada sarkatis. Karena masih kesal denag lemparan buku dari Reza tadi.

" Pagi tadi aku iseng-iseng membuka YouTube dan aku melihat uploud yang terbaru tentang TaeTae-hyung yang sedang diributkan keakrabannya dengan sunbae nya di SM ".

" Lalu apa yang membuat kalian berdua rebut ? ". Tanya Wang In makin penasaran "

" Mataku menagkap adegan Jungkook-hyung mengeluarkan tatapan cemburu ". Jawab Reza.

" Jadi, hanya itu ? ". Tanya Kyungi merasa cerita Reza masih menggatnung seperti fanfic buatan Reza yang tidak pernah tamat.

" Tentu saja tidak, bagian menariknya belum kusebutkan, iyakan Gyn-gun ? ". Tanya Reza sambil melirik Gyn-gun.

" Itu benar yang kami lihat tadi pagi benar-benar mengejutkan ". Jawab Gyn-gun dengan antusias.

" Cepat katakana ". Sahut Jong-ran karena penasaran begitu juga member lain yang mengangguk sebagi respon setuju atas sahutan Jong-ran.

" Suatu adegan yang kami lihat itu . . . "

Semuanya diam mendengarkan denga seksama, tak ingin menggagu momen menegangkan ini

" Sebuah adegan yang membuat mata Jungkook-hyung membola . . . "

Semuanya ingin mendesak agar Reza mempercepat kalimatnya, tapi diurungkan karena takut jika ceritanya tidak dilankutkan dan berakhir dengan pikiran penasaran.

" Sebuah adegan yang membuatJungkoo-hyung cemburu itu . . . "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

Yey tambah GaJe, authornya sudah gila (abaikan), gak tau mau ngomong apa, kalau gitu Reza cabut dulu , Pai . . pai . . pai ^_^


End file.
